halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Modding
Halo Mods for other games Hi. I just wanted to note that there are also mods for several games other than this franchise turning them into halo games. could they be added or is it impossible because of a special mod had been taken down? -Anh Nhan 20:51, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Halo 3 Mods I'll add a section for the recent Halo 3 mod breakout - I don't know the fine details though, so add as you please. Help Modding? I was wondering how you mod to make characters playable in multiplayer.I have a Mac computer and a regular X-Box.Any one know how to or point me to a site that will show me?-Malak 23:00, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Yeah, I want to learn how to mod on Halo 1 on a regular Xbox to make my player model a Marine. Is that possible? -Blemo Yes, not sure though. but my bud turned my dude into a shielded grunt, and a ODST, Arbiter (multiplayer), Brute, and even a hunter! user:the evil O,malley I know a site. Fasthalo no spaces ok Malak?user:the evil O,malley Does anyone know how to start Modding on Halo 2? I wish to bring some "Halo 3" content inside the multiplayer and probably campaign to add the enjoyment for myself and my relatives who play as well. Please someone help me out? Dark Neptune 09:00, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Citations? How are we supposed to cite player behavior? --Dragonclaws(talk) 21:11, 21 May 2007 (UTC) On Soft and Hard Mods *Soft modding only requires some form of data transfer to get mods onto your Xbox. Some even get the mods put directly onto them, and not computers. You can get a USB adapter online for the Xbox, or just use XSATA for the Xbox 360. *You can only soft mod on the original versions of Splinter Cell and MechAssault. *Hard modding does not require putting a chip in one's Xbox. You can replace the hard drive entirely with one from a computer. *The rest looks about right. can you mod Halo 3? can you? It is possible, it's just more difficult than with Halo 1 and 2. DMNecrisTalk 14:20, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Banned Can you get banned for having the modded last resort on your xbox Crowbar 18:54, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :If you were to publish it or even use it online, yes. If you insist on using modded maps, use it only offline.H-107 Subtle Tank 18:57, 13 May 2008 (UTC) In matchmaking only though. Right? I mean, can you show it off to your friends in custom games? Crowbar 18:59, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yes. If you have them in your fileshare, Bungie doesn't care. If you take them online and Bungie catches you, you're screwed. For a ton of modded maps, check my fileshare: http://www.bungie.net/stats/Halo3/FileShare.aspx?gamertag=TKW%20Pure%20Ownage :::You have it wrong, Bungie only cares if you have them on your Fileshare or use them in Ranked/Social matches... 949paintball 02:08, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I have the water flooded Last Resort (unleaked until now) and Isolation with Flood Parasites. I'm always adding new modded maps and soon I'll be making a 2nd account to hold more maps. TKW Pure Ownage 05:33, 22 May 2008 (UTC)